


Woke Up (Realized Imperfection Is Divine)

by WildeChild17



Series: not your ordinary family [1]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Depression, Julian will Fight A Man for his brother, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Ziggurat is a rat, because nero makes him realize a few things a bit earlier, briefly in chapters three and four, da xiang shows up for a bit, julian gets character development earlier than in canon, ziggurat's arrangements can mess a person up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildeChild17/pseuds/WildeChild17
Summary: There was more than one reason that Julian joined Ziggurat's forces, following his defeat to Damian Hart. Julian would do anything to make sure his brother stays safe, but not everyone keeps their promises.After the events of Hades City, Excalibur comes together to try and help the youngest (unofficial) member of their team deal with the trauma he experienced.
Relationships: Julian Konzern and Nero Konzern, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: not your ordinary family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589986
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic as been floating around in bits n pieces in my files, and i finally got around to fixing it up and posting it. so i hope ya'll enjoy!

_“Your Konzern family businesses have already been taken over by us, Hades Inc,” Ziggurat said, calmly. Behind him, the blue screen of maps began to flash, places throughout the EU and even further showing up with Hades Inc’s insignia._

_“You… No!” Julian gasped._

_“Companies managed by your family, the land, factories, and all of the other possessions they own, now belong to us,” Ziggurat turned his back on Julian, hiding a smirk as the blonde murmured to himself._

_“Not possible… How… How can this be?”_

_“Unfortunately, it is the truth, young Konzern, and you must accept it. However, I am not a man without mercy. If you swear your loyalty to me, I will leave the good name of you and the Konzern family intact, does that sound fair?”_

_Julian’s fingers clenched, as he dug them into his temples, his mind spinning and whirling as he tried to figure out a way to get out of this situation. How had Ziggurat done it? Managed to get ahold of all the properties in the Konzern name? Ever since his father died, all the deals had to go through him, and he would have seen it if Hades Inc had even attempted to buy out Konzern Enterprises! Which meant… someone, on his board of managers, if not all of them had secured the deal—gone behind his back and done this!_

_The thought wasn’t a good one, but it settled Julian’s nerves a little, calmed him down. That was something he could work with, because then, he could sue because he hadn’t approved these deals…! Hades Inc would in fact be the ones to suffer, not him!_

_“Of course,” Ziggurat turned back to face Julian. “If you decide to argue my deal, I have a bit of… collateral, that may make you think otherwise.”_

_Julian looked up, trying to stay calm, “My properties aren’t yours to command, Ziggurat. If you think that I’ll let this happen without a fight—”_

_Ziggurat clicked a button on the keyboard behind him. The maps glitched out, replaced by a live camera feed._

_Julian choked on his own breath._

_“Your brother holds a power I’ve never seen before, Julian, and I’m quite interested to see if he would survive an arrangement to bring that power to the max,” Ziggurat smiled at him, like a shark. “Of course, so long as you do as I say, I could keep putting it off…”_

_Julian could feel the blood drain from his face, as he stared at the image of his brother locked away in a cell._

_“So, I ask again… does my deal sound fair?”_

* * *

The conversation played over and over in Julian’s mind, as he stood in front of the group that had infiltrated Hades City. Every fiber of his being was shouting at him, telling him to stand down and let them by, to let them _help_ , but there was also the fact that there was no guarantee they could help. There was no guarantee they could get to Ziggurat in time, and no guarantee that Julian himself could find and get to his brother in time.

“Julian!” Wales called.

“But why?” Sophie cried.

Julian steeled his nerves and stood solid in the face of his teammates’ betrayed expressions, “You can not go any further, understand?”

“What’s the big idea Julian?” Gingka called, eyebrows furrowed, “Why are you standing in our way?”

“Because this was the task assigned to me,” Julian answered, pouring all of disdain that he could into his voice.

_It’s the only way I can keep Nero safe._

Masamune growled out a challenge, but he was beaten to the punch.

“Cetus, Grand Malestrome!”

Julian was unsurprised at the whirl of water that enveloped his partner, Destroyer, and equally unsurprised that Wales and Sophie stepped in front of the group. Still, he couldn’t help the growl of annoyance that left his throat.

“We will take on this fight, ourselves,” Sophie stated, voice ringing clear through the air.

“You guys no on ahead now,” Wales agreed.

There was some muffled conversation among the rest of the group, before Kyoya broke off from the group, leaving the others to chase after him.

“Good luck, you two!” Gingka called.

“We’ll be back!” Tsubasa said.

Julian watched them go, circling around and behind him into the building, before focusing on Sophie and Wales. This is what Ziggurat wanted, to make them split up and spread them thin, in the hopes of apprehending them. Julian knew, logically, he should say something, but he also knew that Ziggurat had his eye on the Konzern heir. One wrong move or word, and he’d carry through with his threat.

“Wales, Sophie,” Julian said. “Are you two sure you want to fight me?”

“If you insist on following Ziggurat’s orders, then we have no choice,” Wales spoke, harshly.

_I’m the one that doesn’t have many choices._

“How can you Julian?” Sophie wasn’t even bothering to hide the hurt in her voice, “Why would you bother to cooperate with the likes of Ziggurat?”

“Because I’m no longer the Julian you knew, that’s why!” Julian snapped back, and decided to give them half the truth, at least. Maybe he could push them away, that way, “I don’t have anything left to give. There’s no value in a broken sword.”

Wales scowled, “Stop feeling sorry for yourself.”

“Pull yourself together, Julian. No matter what happens, we’re here for you!” Sophie pleaded.

_I know you are, my friends. And as much as I enjoy your company, as close as we’ve become… I have to look out for my family first. My brother… Nero…_

“And what about your brother?” On cue, Wales’ voice cut through Julian’s thoughts, “What would he say right now, about seeing you standing loyal to Ziggurat?”

_Probably make some joke about me being a lapdog and yell at me until I came to my senses… If this was a different situation. But it’s not. It won’t be._

“You have no right to bring Nero into this! I have absolutely nothing left to discuss with you two!” Julian shouted at them. In response to his growing anger, Destroyer pulsed and knocked off White Cetus’ attack, charging forward towards the two Cetus Beys, “Get out of my sight, right now!”

“Julian!” Konzern’s Twin Jewels cried out as their partners were sent flying. What followed was a clash of blows as Destroyer went back and forth, bit by bit managing to break through Cetus’ defenses.

“Stop this, Julian!” Sophie called, “What is wrong with you?!”

“Eliminate the enemy,” Julian repeated, more to himself than for Wales and Sophie’s sake. “That is the task that was assigned to me! Those without power will be destroyed!”

Destroyer sent White Cetus flying, “And the weak should simply accept it as their fate and deal with it!”

Not weak, never weak. His teammates were easily some of the strongest people he knew, and every word felt like acid rolling off his tongue.

“Not so fast!” Wales called, “Blue Cetus!”

Before Destroyer could deliver a finishing blow, Blue Cetus charged forward and knocked Destroyer away from White Cetus, “If you won’t listen, then I suppose there’s no other choice here! Let’s go, Sophie!”

“Cetus, Grand Deucalion!”

“Please, listen, Julian! Open your eyes!” Sophie cried over the roar of rushing water.

“Just be quiet!” Julian snapped, “Black Excalibur!”

Destroyer’s eyes glowed red, and the great hero sliced his sword through the crashing wave, sending both Cetuses and their Bladers flying in an explosive shockwave. All four landed hard on the ground, some distance away from Julian.

Silently, Julian caught Destroyer and turned away. He’d only taken a few steps back towards the main tower, when he looked up, and paused.

Sitting on the steps and blocking the way through the front doors sat…

“Da Xiang,” Julian breathed, and apprehension trickled down his spine. Here was a man, that, admittedly, he’d looked forward to battling in the World Championships, and now, here he was, sitting before him.

Da Xiang stood, “So, you’ve become Hades’ pet monkey, huh? And now, you’ve stooped so low, that you’ll battle your former friends, and leave them in defeat?” He shook his head, “You’ve fallen as far as possible, Julian Konzern.”

Anger flooded Julian’s system, his eyes narrowing, “What did you just say to me?! Don’t stand there, as if you know anything about me!”

“I will not waste any more breath on you!” Da Xiang yelled, as he pulled his launcher and Bey out, “You’re a traitor! You… will lose!”

“Da Xiang!” Sophie cried.

“Don’t! He’s a good man!” Wales tried to reason.

“My chance to battle you has finally arrived, Julian,” Da Xiang continued, ignoring the other two members of Excalibur. “I was disappointed about being eliminated in the Championships without facing you, but now I have a chance to fix that!”

Julian, despite himself, felt his lips quirking up into a smirk.

“The man at the very top of the Beylin Temple, Da Xiang himself,” Julian readied himself for a second battle. “I’ll gladly dethrone of you of that spot, and crush that four thousand year old pride of yours, right back to dust.”

Da Xiang smirked back, “Hmph. So I’ll have no pride like you?”

The jab got under Julian’s skin, his voice taking on a feral growl, “Listen up, you. You’ve made a mistake!”

Destroyer flew through the air, and Da Xiang’s own reflexes kicked in as Zurafa met the black Bey in the first blow of their battle.

“Go now, Destroyer!” Julian swept his hand out, only to watch as Da Xiang shifted stances, and for Zurafa to move just enough to avoid Destroyer’s attack. The cat and mouse game happened for a few more minutes, and Julian scoffed, “You can’t dodge me like that forever!”

Finally, Destroyer managed to land a series of blows on Zurafa, unbalancing Da Xiang’s partner.

“That’s it! Go now, finish him now!” Julian shouted, feeling hope flare in his chest that maybe this fight would end quickly. The quicker the better.

Instead, Da Xiang let out a shout and shifted stances. Zurafa rebalanced himself and when Destroyer made contact, was sent flying through the air.

A lump of fear blocked Julian’s throat, making it suddenly hard to breathe.

“Rock Zurafa’s rubber wings absorb attacks, and send them flying back!” Da Xiang called over, “Don’t think you can win by using brute force!” He stood up straight, and flung his arm out, “Special Move, Storm Surge!”

A flaming beast appeared in the air, and Julian froze underneath the giraffe’s glare as it cried out, releasing a shockwave. The beast slammed into Destroyer, and sent him flying over Julian’s head and into a nearby building.

Growling, and cursing his own hesitance, Julian turned in the direction his partner had fallen.

“You’re pretty good, Da Xiang!” Julian admitted.

“But it’s said, Gravity Destroyer wears the strongest armor in the world. I doubt an attack would stop it!”

“Hah!” Julian turned back to him, “You know all about it!”

On cue, Destroyer streaked through the air, and landed at Julian’s feet. Julian bit his lower lip, a familiar feeling flooding his veins. It was the same emotion he got whenever he battled Nero and Furie, the sense that there was someone who could meet him and Destroyer blow for blow, a sense of pride and excitement and anctipation…

Julian smirked, “This is getting interesting…”

“So… you’re Blader’s Spirit has not left you completely, is that right?” Da Xiang laughed, almost friendly, before his expression turned serious, “Go no, Zurafa!”

Zurafa charged forward, and Destroyer rushed to meet the attack. Blow after blow was traded, and Julian could barely keep himself collected, because Da Xiang was so spirited, and he was strong, and he—

He reminded him of Nero. Not backing down from a challenge.

Julian’s good mood sobered.

Nero. He had to remember—he couldn’t lose now. He had to finish this, quickly! Otherwise—

Julian didn’t want to think about what would happen if he lost.

“However,” Da Xiang called as Zurafa sent Destroyer back a few feet. “You are not yet acting like the man I wanted to battle! Come at me with more—more of your true power!”

Julian growled to himself, _If I do that, I’ll drain Destroyer’s stamina, and then I will lose. I can’t lose. Not now!_

“Counter Mode!” Julian yelled, “Open eyes of Medusa! Turn to stone, Zurafa!”

A red glow surrounded Destroyer, and Julian smirked as the fearsome purple gorgon appeared in the air. She let out a fearsome shriek as her eyes glowed bright red.

Zurafa stopped dead in it’s tracks, under the intense gravitational pressure Destroyer released. Julian laughed.

“Sink into the darkness, Da Xiang,” Julian smirked.

Now, all I have to do is wait. Once Zurafa’s stamina is low enough… I can finish this off with one attack.

“Zurafa!” Da Xiang cried, eyes wide.

“It’s no use,” Julian chuckled. “Even those attack absorbing wings can do nothing against gravity! It’s hopeless… you lose, my friend.”

“Tch. Don’t be so sure, blondie,” Da Xiang sneered, and closed his eyes.

Julian blinked, tilting his head, mumbling, “What the hell are you doing now?”

Several moments passed. Julian just barely resisted tapping his foot, impatient. He stopped himself, knowing that was tic that he’d picked up from Nero of all people, in recent months.

Nero… So full of energy and life… If anything happened to his brother, Julian would never forgive himself. God, what would be thinking right now, if he were here? If things were different and Julian had joined just because Ziggurat seized all their properties? Would he have come to Hades City, to try and talk sense into his brother? Would Julian be forced to battle him, to throw him aside?

Julian could never throw him aside. Nero meant too much to him. He’d all but raised his brother, since their mother died and their father could have cared less about him—

“I got you now, Destroyer!” Da Xiang’s voice snapped Julian out of his thoughts, “Zurafa, Flowing Crash!”

Julian blinked, fear causing alarm bells to go off in his head as Zurafa spun in a tight circle, and began to weave randomly towards Destroyer, “What now?!”

“Has he overcome the eyes of Medusa?!” Sophie exclaimed, “How?”

“The only other person I can think of who’s done that is—” Wales faltered.

“Nero,” Julian whispered. He growled to himself, “Dammit, Da Xiang! Stop messing this up for me! Just lose, already!”

“No matter how great power may be, Julian,” Da Xiang began. “If I can read it’s flow, then I can overcome it. That is the Beylin Temple’s four thousand year old technique.”

Below, Zurafa hit Destroyer, and sent Julian’s partner flying back.

“Hit ‘em! Strong Armed Barrage!”

“Dammit, this can’t go on!” Julian hissed, cringing mentally as Damian’s laughter rang in his head, the feeling of utter devastation at his defeat.

_“I would love to see your brother undergo an arrangement, to bring that power out to the max…”_

“I won’t let that happen,” Julian said. “Don’t quit now, Destroyer! Show him how much power you have!”

The great warrior flashed into existence in the air, sporting his bow, “Go now, Gravity Brave!”

From experience, as the warrior released his bolt into the air, Julian lowered his head and covered his face with his arm, as the bursts of gravity rained down and explosions rocked the ground beneath his feet. Dust and debris flew up.

“How do you like that power, Da Xiang?” Julian called, lowering his arm.

“Solid Iron Wall!” Da Xiang shouted in response, and when the dust cleared, Julian felt his expression morph into shock at seeing Zurafa _still spinning._

“How did you _survive that_?!”

“Through the secret defensive technique that has been the security of Beylin Temple for four thousand years,” Da Xiang smirked in response.

Julian grit his teeth, sighing, “So. You’re unbeatable. I’ve heard that one before.”

_Too many times._

“You remind me of myself,” Julian continued, feeling his control begin to fray.

“Yourself, huh? Then why, why did you allow yourself to sink low enough to join Hades?!” Da Xiang snapped.

“Because I had no choice!” Julian shouted back, the careful control he had on his emotions finally snapping, “You know nothing—going around acting like Beylin Temple’s best, even after being defeated! The Konzern family has been undefeatable for generations, and for me, winning was the same as breathing, even when I was a child! Beyblade was just another way for me to gain control of the world!” Julian took a deep breath, “Until… Nero, my brother, took an interest in the sport. And I realized, it was so much more than just something to win at! It was something more that we could bond over, something that we could—” Julian faltered, feeling an uncharacteristic sob rise up in his throat, “Something we could _share,_ as brothers. I didn’t think sharing a love of this sport, that it would end up completely destroying us!”

Da Xiang blinked.

“With just one defeat,” Julian’s chest heaved. “I lost everything that is rightfully ours—and I could live with that! I would, if I had to! But Ziggurat—he expected that. Even now, my brother is locked away somewhere in that tower behind you, and I have no clue where! If I lose here today—If I lose here today… Ziggurat promised, he would make sure that Nero paid for my own crimes, and that I wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop it.”

“Your brother—” Da Xiang cut himself off, as though he couldn’t formulate a response.

Julian continued, “I have nothing left, but this feeling of hopelessness and helplessness and despair—and you have no clue how it feels! What it’s like, to be forced to do something just so you can ensure the survival of the one person you care most about!”

Da Xiang stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head, “No. I don’t.”

“No, you don’t,” Julian said, quietly.

“And as much as I respect you for doing this for your brother,” Da Xiang closed his eyes. “You are still not understanding that you have a choice! You’re strong, but true strength is standing up and fighting with honor!”

Julian growled.

“Yes, Ziggurat has taken everything from you, but has he really?”

“Yes, he has, and I’ve had more than enough of you!” Julian shouted back, “Destroyer!”

Destroyer released another burst of gravity, and Zurafa dodged it.

“Julian, as long as I’ve got friends who believe in me, I will not despair again. Even if I do fall, I will get back up!” Da Xiang continued, “That’s _your_ problem, Julian! You think the only person who supports you is your brother, and that’s your weakness! You’re too blind to see, you have friends who will support you and stand by you, and that is why, you will lose! Special Move, Storm Surge!”

Zurafa released a blast of energy that send Julian flying off his feet and landing hard on his back. He let out a breathless gasp, and lay still, staring up at the sky above him. Slowly, he sat up, to see Da Xiang standing strong and proud, and Destroyer close by, wobbling dangerously.

_This is it… I’ve lost… And because of it, I really lose everything…_

“Stand up, Julian!”

Julian startled, looking over his shoulder at Sophie’s voice. She and Wales stood, nearly shoulder to shoulder.

“Pull yourself together!” Wales called, “It’s not like you to be defeated so easily, even with so much at stake! So stand up, and prove you’re stronger than you think!”

“And why are you two here?” Julian couldn’t help but ask, “After all I’ve done—defeating you on Ziggurat’s orders—”

“You did it for a reason!” Sophie interrupted him, sharply, “And we understand that, but don’t you know that if we had known the full story, we would have helped you?! We’re your friends!”

“We care as much about Nero as you do!” Wales agreed, “And if the spots were reversed, don’t you know Nero would be fighting harder for your safety? He wouldn’t let himself fall so easily!”

 _He wouldn’t let himself be conned so easily to begin with…_ Julian thought, bitterly.

“So prove your strength and stand up! Fight hard, and then together we can stop Ziggurat’s reign of terror!”

“I… Sophie… Wales…” Julian breathed, “Klaus… Nero…” He let out a soft laugh, and pushed himself to stand, “That’s right! I am Julian Konzern, and I am more than just a Konzern!”

He turned to grin at Da Xiang, “Let’s go then, Da Xiang! This battle is just getting started! Defeating you will be both the start of my return, and the new history of Team Excalibur!”

“Hah, now we’re talking pal! Let’s go, Zurafa!”

“Meet him, Destroyer!”

_There’s still too much to lose, but I’ll be damned if I won’t have my friends standing by my side until the very end._

* * *

Ziggurat hummed and narrowed his eyes at the video feed, the audio enhanced to hear every word that was being said. He sighed and shook his head, “Such promise, young Julian. I warned you… now, you will pay the price.” He turned to a nearby worker, “You there! Prep an arrangement system. The student in question to go through the process is Nero Konzern, understand?”

The worker looked a bit nervous, “So soon, sir? He just went through one, yesterday—”

“ _Now_ , dear, don’t argue with me,” Ziggurat said, sharply.

“Of course, sir, I’ll give the order,” The young woman turned back to her computer to deliver her boss’s order.

Ziggurat turned his gaze back to the cameras just in time to see Julian lose to Da Xiang. His lips curled into a wicked smirk.

“So, you’ve secured your brother’s fate. Such a shame you didn’t listen, Julian.”


	2. Chapter Two

“… Well. Gingka and his friends made short work of these guys,” Sophie mused, toeing the unconscious body of one of the Hades Inc security guards. He groaned, but didn’t move otherwise, “Wales, any luck?”

Sitting at the front desk, Wales was typing away, focused on the screens in front of him, “Give me just a minute, I’m still—” He cut off, eyes going wide, “Julian.”

“What?” Julian’s head snapped around, “Did you find him?”

“Are you sure that Ziggurat said he’d only put Nero through an arrangement if you didn’t listen to him?”

Julian didn’t like where this was going, “That’s what he told me.”

“Yeah, well, he lied, then. Little man’s been through five in the last eight days, the most recent as of yesterday afternoon, and one scheduled in five minutes. You were right, Ziggurat was watching you,” Wales said, frowning. “Okay, got it. Floor seven, lab 17.”

“Let’s not waste any more time then,” Da Xiang said, and turned towards the elevators, but Julian shook his head.

“He’ll try to lock us out if we take elevators. Stairs,” Julian turned on his heel and ran for the stairway, adrenaline pumping and fear coursing through his veins.

“Julian, do you have a plan?” Sophie called after him.

"Honestly, no," Julian called back. "Right now I just want to get Nero before something worse happens!"

They reached the third floor landing, before they reached the first major roadblock- a group of Hades guards, coming in from the opposite direction.

"There they are! Stop them!" One shouted, as the guards drew out their launchers and Beys.

"I don't have time for this," Julian hissed, pulling his own launcher out. "Destroyer! Black Excalibur!"

The guards never stood a chance. A burst of white light exploded in the stairwell, knocking guards out, or sending them flying over the stairwell and down the shaft. 

"Julian!" Came three, albeit horrified, shouts from below.

Julian ignored them, catching Destroyer as he continued up the stairwell. He would deal with the consequences later. He burst out of the stairwell and into the hallway of the seventh floor. Then, he was faced with another challenge- which way was the right way to go?

“This way,” Wales came out behind, turning to the left. “Come on, we’re cutting it close!”

Julian followed the redhead, trusting his judgement. The longer they ran though, the more anxious Julian became. How much time had passed? What if they were too late? What if Nero was changed permanently?

His hate for Ziggurat grew more.

"We should be getting close," Wales said, as they turned a corner. Just as quickly though, he ducked back around, grabbing Julian by the collar and pulling him back, "Stop!"

"Wha—" Julian began, as Sophie and Da Xiang caught up, "Wales!"

"Shh!" Wales hissed. His hand dropped to his launcher, eyes narrowed as a group of guards ran by. More than the last bunch, continuing as if they hadn't noticed the group of four Bladers.

They waited another moment, before Wales poked his head around the corner and then deemed it safe, "Come on!"

As the group continued their way down the hallway, shouting reached their ears.

"—Me go!" Julian felt his heart soar at the sound of Nero's voice, "I'm not going back in that thing! Fuck you!"

There was a startled yelp of pain and surprise, before a voice exclaimed, "The little shit— He bit me!"

"Fuck you!"

"Get him in that pod already, dammit!"

"Nero!" Julian shouted, skidding to a stop in front of the open doorway the voices were coming from. His eyes narrowed at the scene that greeted him.

Several heads turned to the blonde- lab technicians, guards, Hades Bladers. The guards, struggling to hold Nero Konzern, the technicians at the computers. The Hades Bladers though, instantly drew their launchers out, aiming at the blonde.

"Julian!" Nero cried, sounding relieved, “Julian—please, don’t let them do this!”

Julian took a moment to look his brother over, recalling Wales’ words about how he’d been through five arrangements in just over a week. His skin was paler, and there were dark bags under his eyes. Health wise, he seemed a bit thinner than the last time Julian had seen him, and his hair longer, nearly brushing his shoulders. Julian felt his fingers tighten on the doorframe a bit.

"I'm saying this once," Julian growled, dangerously. "Let. Him. Go."

“Or what, Konzern?” One of the Hades Bladers sneered. “You’re alone. It’s one against two dozen.”

“Well then, good thing he’s not alone then,” Sophie said, as she stepped up behind Julian’s left shoulder, with Da Xiang and Wales right behind her. The four of them filled the doorway, faces like ice and stone, “Listen to Julian. Release Nero, and no one will get hurt.”

Julian still didn’t like their odds, even if they had the high ground. The technicians, guards, and Bladers were all exchanging nervous looks. Still, he held his ground, hoping against hope that maybe they’d make the right choice and just give up.

“Maybe we should listen to them,” One of the technicians said, nervously. She glanced Julian’s way, then glanced away, “And, if you launch, there’s the chance of damaging the machines and causing more harm than good.”

“She’s right,” Da Xiang murmured. “Plus, there’s the chance of hurting your brother.”

Well. At least someone had common sense.

The silence lasted for a long moment, as though the room itself was holding it’s breath. Then, slowly, one by one, the Hades Bladers began to lower their launchers. The technicians stepped away from the computers. One of the security guards let go of Nero’s arm, and that was it. Nero jerked out of the other two men’s hold and scrambled back away from them, knocking into a nearby table in his haste to get away.

“ _Vai all'inferno_!” Nero hissed at them, edging along the table and towards the staircase leading up to the doorway. Halfway to the steps, he paused, “Where’s Furie? I’m not leaving without her.”

Julian almost wanted to argue with him. His heart was pounding loud enough in his own ears he was sure everyone present could hear it. They were so close to being able to just leave—He could get a new Bey!

But... Nero had saved his own money and bought that fiery spirited Bey himself. Of course he wouldn’t want to leave her behind.

One of the technicians clicked a keyboard key and a section of floor opened just to Nero’s right. The blonde startled, only for his expression to relax as he saw Furie rising up on a stand from the floor. With a quick glance around the room, wary and suspisous, Nero moved quickly and grabbed his partner, and then was up the stairs within the blink of an eye. He ducked behind his brother and peered over his shoulder and didn’t move.

“Alright Konzern, you got your brother. Now scram,” One of guards growled.

Julian scowled, and eyed the room. He lowered his arm to grip his launcher, fingering the handle tightly.

“Julian?” Wales asked, quietly, “Let’s not take any chances. We’re still outnumbered here, and we’re taking too many chances standing here. More guards could come by.”

“Somehow, I think Gingka and his friends have their attention, more than we do,” Julian murmured back. “Plus, I have the strangest urge to cause a bit of damage.”

“... Well, Kyoya did say we should destroy all their equipment,” Da Xiang commented, smirking.

Sophie sighed, sounding almost exasperated, “If you boys really want to do this, it’ll be your thing. I’m staying out of it.”

“So will I,” Nero muttered, voice low and rough. “I don’t blame you, Jules, I don’t, but I really don’t want to be here any more. Can... Can we just leave?”

“That right there is exactly why I want to do this,” Julian replied.

“Well?” A Blader snapped, “Leave already!”

“Rude,” Wales drawled. “Can’t you see we’re talking here?”

“Of course not. They have no manners, and I think it’d be good if we teach them some,” Julian scoffed.

“W—What? Wait, no...!”

“ ** _Black Excalibur_**!”

* * *

“I almost don’t want to wake them up,”

“Well, they can’t exactly sleep here forever,”

“I know that, but look at them Wales! After the time they’ve had, don’t you think they deserve some rest?”

Klaus rolled his eyes at the bickering Cetus Bladers, “Honestly, I don’t blame either of you, but if the story you told me is indication, it sounds like Nero’s the one that needs more sleep. And, from how he looks, he seems exhausted enough without trying to disturb him.” He reached out, and gently shook Julian’s shoulder, “Konzern. Hey, wake up.”

Julian stirred, waking quietly. He blinked, and sat up to look at the figure towering over him, “Wh—Klaus? Where did...” He trailed off, eyes glazing over, “... Are we back on the mainland, already?”

“Nero passed out first, and I guess the events of day finally caught up to you,” Sophie nodded. “You’ve both been asleep the entire boat ride back.”

“There’s a car here ready to take us back to the WBBA dorms,” Klaus said. “You want to wake your brother up so we can go?”

Julian glanced at Nero, the younger teen curled up into his brother’s side. Despite the warm weather, he was shivering in his sleep, which was concerning. Still, who knew how much sleep he’d had in the last couple of weeks?

Julian shook his head, and looked up at Klaus, “If it’s not too much to ask of you...”

“I can carry him, no problem,” Klaus nodded. “Let me get him, so you can get up.”

Moving quickly and gently, Klaus pulled Nero into a bridal carry. Nero murmured in his sleep, stirring just a little, before settling again. Julian let out a relieved sigh.

Sophie cooed a little at the scene, and Wales rolled his eyes, despite the fact he was smiling.

“... He’s light,” Klaus commented, as he climbed out of the speedboat and onto the dock with ease. “Didn’t they feed him?”

“Who knows?” Wales shrugged, helping Sophie up, and then Julian as well, “All I know is, it felt good to destroy their equipment, after knowing they put him through arrangements in the first place.”

“Agreed,” Julian muttered. “And if Ziggurat ever shows his face again, I’ll make sure he hears from me.” A thought occurred to him, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’ll have to go through my management board too... someone signed off on selling Konzern Enterprices out to him without my approval.”

Sophie let out a low whistle, but smiled at him, regardless, “We’ll be more than happy to help you, if you need it.”

Julian gave her a small smile, “That... will be very much appreciated, Sophie. Thank you.”

Wales clapped his friend on the shoulder, “It’s no problem, really. Anything we can do for you to help, just ask.”

Julian nodded, shoulder slumping as the weight of the last few weeks finally hit him.

It was going to be a long road to recovery, and they were only at the starting line.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the WBBA dorms, Nero was half awake and half asleep. He waved off Klaus offering to carry him in, and stumbled with Excalibur into the lobby...

Where a team of doctors was waiting to see the group that had infiltrated Hades City, and been recovered in the rescue.

“... Nope, no, uh uh,” Nero ducked behind Julian in an attempt to hide from them. “Julian, per _favore, no. Non lasciare che mi vedano_.”

Julian took a deep breath, counted to five, and spoke quietly, “Is it them, or doctors in general, Nero?”

“... I just don’t want to see any doctor, right now,” Nero whispered. “Please, Julian, don’t make me.”

“When we get home, will you let our doctors look over you?”

Julian felt Nero nod against his back.

“Alright then, stick close. We won’t let them near you,” Julian assured. He turned and wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulders, “You trust me?”

“... Always,” Nero said.

“Alright then, let’s see where we need to go,” Julian exchanged a look with the rest of Excalibur, unsurprised at how quickly they quickly took up ranks. Sophie and Wales took up positions on either side of the Konzern brothers, and Klaus behind them. Together, they represented a united front, “Head up, shoulders back, fratellino. Act like nothing’s wrong.”

The next few minutes was a blur, of waving off doctors, checking in with the guards, and finally being told what floor they were on. Someone must have been looking out for them, as they got a six bed suite to themselves.

“Huh. American system isn’t so bad,” Wales commented, eyeing up the living area with a practiced eye.

“Except for letting Ziggurat through the cracks,” Sophie reminded him, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Except for letting Ziggurat through the cracks,” Wales nodded, looking sheepish.

“I’m claiming a bed and going to sleep,” Nero muttered, shoulders sagging. “I feel like I could sleep for a week...”

Julian swallowed, “Nero...”

Nero looked up at him, curious.

“... Sleep well. I’ve got a few phone calls to make,” Julian said.

Nero stared at his brother, before nodding, and then disappearing into one of the three bedrooms. Once he was gone, Julian sat down in one of the armchairs, body sagging.

“Julian?” Sophie spoke, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Julian closed his eyes, and shook his head, “I just need some time to process, first. Thank you, though.”

From the way his teammates exchanged looks, they weren’t convinced, but they let it go.

“Well, I’m going to do some shopping. We all only have the clothes on our backs, and that just won’t do,” Sophie stood up, from where she’d seated herself on the couch. “And yes, I know your sizes, don’t ask how, just know it’s about to come in handy.”

With that, she breezed out the door.

“... Sometimes she scares me, and I was raised by a single mother,” Wales admitted. “I think I’m going to go crash too. It’s been a long couple of days.”

 _Understatement_ , Julian thought.

“I think I’ll do some browsing and call in dinner for us later,” Klaus said, already pulling his phone out. He paused, and grimaced, “And, actually, better tell Sophie to pick up a few other things.”

“The woman loves to shop, may as well,” Wales snorted. “Wake me when the food’s here.”

He too, disappeared into one of the bedrooms, but not the one Nero had gone in. Which left Klaus and Julian.

“Do... you want me to step out while you’re making your calls?” Klaus asked.

“Honestly, Klaus?” Julian sighed, tiredly, “... I could really use your presence right now. I have no doubts I’m going to need someone to keep me calm for the next few hours.”

Klaus grinned, but it was more of a wince. Still, he nodded, and that was more than enough for Julian. With a sigh, Julian pulled his phone out of his pocket, and began dialing numbers.

He could already feel the headache forming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hold your breath that it's smooth sailing. 
> 
> translations:  
> 1) Go to hell!  
> 2) Julian, please, no. Don't let them see me.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nero is depressed, so Julian calls in reinforcements. Excalibur isn't about to let Nero go that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: chapter contains brief suicidal thoughts, allusions to eating disorder, and depression.

Julian wasn’t sure why he didn’t expect nightmares. He himself kept having flashbacks to his battle with Damian, as well as Ziggurat’s words continuously ringing in his ears. But, he had his work to distract him, which he used to keep running himself into the ground until the point of exhaustion, where he would finally admit defeat and pass out.

If one was tired enough, they wouldn’t have to worry about dreams.

Nero, though, did not have that luxury. Their family doctors, after looking him over, had put him on strict bedrest and a meal plan so he could recover physically and emotionally. And while he was gaining back the weight he’d lost, and Julian had snatched Furie and his brother’s launcher to keep him from going to the gym. Nero wasn’t happy about it, but Julian wasn’t budging, at least until the doctors cleared Nero.

Which meant… Nero didn’t have a way to burn energy. Not like he normally did. Which meant…

Julian _really_ should have expected the nightmares and lack of sleep.

He was in the middle of reading over contracts his lawyers had sent him, the clock ticking past two in the morning, when the scream split through the late-night silence. Julian jumped, startled, heart racing, at the noise. For a second, he thought he’d imagined it. Maybe it was the noise of some animal outside, but then another scream split through the air, and Julian was out of his office and racing down the hall.

Nero’s bedroom door rebounded off the wall, and nearly smacked Julian in the face with the force the Destroyer Blader used to throw it open. Cursing in Italian and shaking his now throbbing his hand a bit, he fumbled to turn the lights on. Once light filled the room, he was greeted with the scene of a broken lamp and half the sheets of Nero’s bed, on the floor.

“What the—Nero?” Julian called, warily, stepping around the bed. Was he on the floor, perhaps? The answer was no, and just as panic was rearing its ugly head, Julian heard retching come from the adjoining bathroom. He stepped towards the cracked door, knocking a few times, “Nero?”

“Go ‘way,” Came the weak reply.

“… No,” Julian answered, and pushed the door open. The lights were on their lowest setting, and Nero was sitting on the tile floor, leaning up against the marble tub. His skin was pale and clammy, his hair sticking to his forehead and temples, and dark bags under his eyes.

“Haven’t eaten enough today to throw up anything,” Nero muttered. “I still feel sick though. Think I’m runnin’ some kind of fever…”

“The doctors said that it would be one of the side effects on the lack of arrangements,” Julian crouched down, balancing on the balls of his feet. Frowning, he reached out and laid his hand on Nero’s forehead. Sure enough, his brother was burning with fever, the younger letting out a soft whine and leaning into the touch, “Come on. Get up. Splash some water on your face and get back in bed. I’m going down to the kitchens and get some ice.”

“I’m fine, Julian,” Nero whispered, softly. “It’s like this every night.”

Julian felt a chill go down his spine, “Every night?”

“Hm. Most nights,” Nero shrugged, loosely. “And… you’ve been so distracted the last couple of weeks, it’s been easy to hide. Guess it was bound to happen that you’d eventually find out.”

“Nero,” Julian said, slowly. “What… what are you going through?”

“Hm. Nightmares, flashbacks…” Nero mumbled, “Those arrangements really fucked me over, Jules. I… I keep getting flashes of the person that I could have become if they had kept up. And the thing is, it’s not the fact the arrangements would have changed me into that person… but that I could become that person without them.”

Julian frowned, “You’ve got a heart of gold, Nero. You wouldn’t…” He trailed off, “… What kind of person could you be?”

“… I got Ziggurat’s attention because of my skill with Furie, right?” Nero whispered, “Because of the power I wield… Julian, you know I played the dumb blonde growing up, not only because dad didn’t think I was worth his time, but because it was easier to stay out of his sights—”

“But we both know you’re far smarter than how you portray yourself,” Julian finished, nodding.

“… I knew if I participated in the Mediterranean qualifiers, I would have gotten your spot on the EU team,” Nero admitted. Julian’s eyebrows flew up, “Battling and training with you, I never used my full power. And, Ziggurat was so involved in the Championships, he had access to records and stuff, and… he showed me, told me, he watched past tournaments I competed in and—” Nero let out a shaky breath, “He wanted to see the full extent of my power, Julian. I wouldn’t obey him, and that’s why—that’s why he ordered the arrangements, even with you doing as he said. He was so determined to have access to some great power, and… I was his next experiment. I heard whispers, from the scientists and workers, how I had the potential to be stronger than Damian—”

Julian flinched at the mention of the Kerbecs’ Blader, but didn’t say anything. Nero was still talking, his eyes glazing over.

“And the person I could have become… The person I could still be…” Nero swallowed, thickly, “I don’t want to be him. Some, dark, demonic monster hellbent on making the world burn. And _laughing_ at it.” Nero chuckled, darkly, “Even now, he’s on the edges of my mind, Jules. Talking to me, whispering. It… It was a relief, actually, when you took Furie, after the doctors said not to be too active. But now… now it’s just building up, Julian. I’m scared of looking in the mirror, because I don’t know who I’ll see.”

“Nero, look at me,” Julian requested.

Nero slowly raised his head, his fearful gaze meeting Julian’s steadfast one.

“Do you know who I see, when I look at you?” Julian asked.

Nero shook his head.

“I see a young man who’s smart, and kind, and loyal. I see someone who would sacrifice a lot for their friends and family, and someone who knows when to speak their mind, when a situation calls for it. I see a person, who loves to make friends, someone who is strong, and spirited, and full of life and energy, someone who isn’t easy to corrupt. A light in a dark world,” Julian reached out, laying both his hands on Nero’s shoulders. “I see you, Nero. My brother.”

Nero stared up at him, before dropping forward to bury his face into Julian’s chest. When he broke down into sobs, Julian simply held him close and whispered reassurances in his ear.

* * *

“Hey, little man, there you are!”

Nero nearly jumped out of his skin when Wales all but materialized behind to him. As it was, he did drop his book into his lap, his head snapping around to see Wales leaning over the back of the couch.

“Wha—Wales?” Nero blinked in surprise, “Where did you come from?”

Wales raised his visible eyebrow, “Do you want the smart answer or the literal answer?”

Nero rolled his eyes, “Wales. Why are you here?”

“Ah, Julian called us back!” Wales grinned, “Sophie and Klaus are settling into their rooms, but I tossed my bags at Ricardo and decided to track you down.” With hardly a grunt, Wales braced his arm on the back of the couch to jump over and land next to Nero, “So, how are you doing?”

Nero felt his expression morph into one of mild annoyance as he picked his book back up, “Fine, thanks for asking.”

“Uh huh, and I’m president of America. Come on, Nero. What’s up? Julian said you haven’t been sleeping well, and that you two had a big heart to heart last week,” Wales said, gently. Nero felt his irritation flare, and it must have been evident on his face because Wales backed off a little, “Listen, we’re all worried about you, Nero. We just want to help… Julian more than anything. He is your brother, after all.”

Nero sighed, and snapped his book shut, “Julian had no right to tell you guys about my break down the other night, and if you wanna know how you can help, you can back off.”

Wales blinked, and tilted his head, frowning, “Julian only said you two had a talk the other night. He didn’t say anything about you breaking down.”

Nero’s breath caught in his throat, and he stood up quickly, “You know, I just remembered I have a doctor’s appointment, so I think I’ll just, go, now. Yeah. Later, Wales, nice talk, see you around!”

Nero bolted out of the room before Wales could stop him, panic closing his throat as he made his way upstairs to his room. He couldn’t believe he’d just outed himself like that… He’d been doing well to not hide his break downs, except for last week, when he’d inadvertently got Julian’s attention. He was just fine keeping this to himself and dealing with the fall out on his own.

“Ah, Master Nero, there you are,” Ricardo’s voice startled Nero, his hand curling tightly around the door handle to his room. He looked over his shoulder to see the older gentleman standing just a few feet away, dusting off a vase that was sitting on one of the hallway tables, “Sirs Wales, Klaus, and Miss Sophie have arrived, if you’d like to find them.”

“I just saw Wales,” Nero rasped, then cleared his throat and gave Ricardo what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “I just saw Wales down in the front den. I was trying to catch up on some reading so I decided to ditch him and read in a quieter setting.”

Ricardo’s eyes glanced briefly down to the book in Nero’s hand, “Ah, Moby Dick. A fine choice, sir, if a bit surprising, considering your regular tastes.”

“Got to have a little variety, keep everyone on their toes,” Nero said, wanly. Ricardo didn’t mean anything by the comment, that’s just the way he was, but ever since Hades City… some comments people directed at Nero seemed to get under his skin a bit more, “Hey, Ricardo?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Would you mind telling the kitchen staff that I wouldn’t like anything heavy for dinner? And could you have it sent to my room? I’m honestly not feeling too well, and think I might retire early tonight,” Nero requested, trying to keep himself together.

“Of course, sir,” Ricardo nodded. “Shall I tell your brother you aren’t feeling well?”

“No,” Nero said, as he ducked into his room. “He has enough to worry about, and I don’t want to add to it.”

With that, Nero shut the door behind him, and let out a shaky sigh, leaning heavily on the door behind him. He inhaled deeply, and as he let it out, he slid down the door to curl up on the floor. Try as he might, he couldn’t stop the sob that rose up in his throat and escaped into the room.

* * *

Nero managed almost a full two weeks holed up in his room before the other shoe dropped—He’d managed to avoid Julian and Excalibur, ignoring the knocks on his doors and the requests to join them on their outings to events or recreational activities. He had been making progress in his recovery, according to his doctors, but because of one little slip, Nero found himself backsliding dangerously—barely touching his meals, or only eating one a day.

And apparently the staff of Konzern mansion noticed too, because otherwise how would Julian have found out? Nero was delivering his plates back to kitchen himself, not wanting to take a chance that a maid would see how much he didn’t eat or if he ate at all. His sleep schedule was also circling the drain, either none or too much, there was no in-between. Bags were forming under Nero’s eyes, and his skin was growing paler as the days went by.

Nightmares and flashbacks became more frequent, too. They only contributed to the mess Nero found himself becoming, and as the days passed, he found himself genuinely wondering what the point was in continuing to suffer. Would it be better if he just ended it all? As quickly as the thoughts came though, Nero shut them down in a panic, because he didn’t want to leave it all behind… but the fact he was even considering it at all, the fact that the thoughts of suicide were even tickling his brain caused his anxiety to worsen.

But of course, his luck ran out, and by the nineth day, Nero was yanked away from the cliff edge he found himself teetering on.

“Rise and shine, dear!” Sophie’s voice was what Nero was aware of first, and as she threw open the curtains, Nero couldn’t stop the groan that left him. He yanked the heavy covers of his bed over his head, “Oh, come on, don’t be like that. It’s a beautiful day out!” She surveyed the discarded clothes around the room, and various papers crumpled and scattered around the room, “Hm. I didn’t think you were raised in a barn…”

“Go away,” Nero said, flatly. “And leave me alone.”

Klaus grabbed the end of the comforter and sheets and yanked them off the blonde; Nero yelped in surprise, “Hey!”

“Get up, get showered, get dressed,” Julian commanded. “We’re going out, and you’re coming with, and no this is not negotiable.”

“Maybe I don’t want to go out,” Nero snapped back, and pulled a pillow over his head. Julian yanked it away, and Nero hurled a second one at him with a growl, “Julian! I swear to God if you don’t leave me alone—”

“To what? Wallow in your depression? Let you waste away to nothing? Nope, not happening,” Julian spoke over Nero, quickly overriding any protests. “You’ve missed your weekly doctor’s appointment because of whatever funk you’re in, and thanks to the kitchen staff I know you’re not eating like you should. Also, you’re ignoring the world around you and that’s not normal for you, so, come on. Up.”

When Nero just stared at him, deadpan, Julian waved the pillow he’d grabbed at his brother threateningly, “Do not make me hurt you.”

Nero groaned, and sat up, “Fine! Fine, fine, you guys win. I’m up! Happy now?!”

“Not until you’re dressed and we’re out of the house,” Wales said, amused at Nero’s dramatics.

“And even then, probably not,” Julian drawled. “Now get moving.”

Cursing under his breath at both his brother and the world in general, Nero pulled himself out of bed and shuffled into adjoining bathroom. He made sure to slam the door behind him, just to make his displeasure known loudly and clearly.

* * *

The shower helped Nero feel just marginally better. Once the hot water hit his skin, he could practically feel the stress and exhaustion melt away from his body. He made sure to stay in the shower for as long as he could stand it, just to spite Julian’s apparent impatience, and took the time to blow dry his hair and attempt to style his ever gravity defying locks. When he got a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he grimaced at his appearance and decided to break out the make-up, so he didn’t look so much like a zombie. While he could hide the bruises under his eyes—and, he admitted quietly, it did feel good to dress up a little—he couldn’t hide the fact that he looked… sunken in.

_Of course,_ he thought with a tired sigh. _That’s what not eating gets you._

When Nero stepped back out into his room, he found his bed remade and clothes laid out on his bed. His lips quirked up a little when he recognized Sophie’s hand at putting an outfit together that she was probably hoping would boost Nero’s confidence a little. Just as quickly as found himself appreciating Sophie’s thoughtfulness, he found himself just a bit weirded out that she had gone through his closet.

_Welcome to the club, Wales would probably say,_ Nero mused. _Guess that’s what happens when a girl is friends with a whole team of boys. She makes her useful in ways she knows how._

Nero took note that Sophie had pulled clothes out that fit Italy’s fall weather. It was only September, but the temperatures were starting to drop, and Nero was not a cold natured person. The only thing he enjoyed about fall and winter in Italy was being able to curl up next to a fire with a cup of hot coffee. He was someone who certainly preferred summer.

Nero got dressed, layering a faded black denim vest over a red zip-up hoodie and black and red graphic tee, paired with a pair of ripped jeans and black punk boots. He’d always been a fan of the punk style, liking how confident it made him feel. There was something about the combative silhouette the style gave a person that could do wonders for both how people viewed someone, and how someone held themselves.

Lord knew that if anyone needed to feel good about themselves right now, it was Nero.

Nero finished dressing, finishing off the ensemble with a pair of gloves, his regular choker, and some silver and ruby stud earrings. He took one last glance at himself in his vanity mirror, before grabbing his phone and headphones, and walking out to join Excalibur on what he guessed was going to be a long day for him.

* * *

“Sophie, it’s not even been two hours, how have you amassed this many packages?!”

“Oh, shush, half of these aren’t even mine!”

Nero hid a smile at Wales and Sophie’s bickering. Nearby, Klaus chuckled, and adjusted the straps of the plastic bags he was carrying on his arms. Nero felt a twinge of guilt, and considered offering to carry some, but, as if reading his mind, Klaus fixed Nero with a mild glare.

Well then, message received, Nero thought mildly. He turned back to the rack of leather jackets in front of him, halfway listening to the conversation going on nearby.

The day… hadn’t been terrible, so far. After breakfast—and Julian had made sure that Nero had eaten at least half of his food before he’d let him leave the table—Nero had all but been shoved through the door to see his physician and therapist. Three hours later, lunch had been served and Nero had, at first, spitefully ignored his meal, until Julian had dropped the deal that if he ate at least three quarters of his food that they’d go shopping.

… Sometimes, Nero hated his brother. But he ate his food because honestly, he was not going to say no to a shopping trip.

Which was how they ended up at the mall after lunch and had been there for almost an hour and a half now. Wales and Julian had wandered off almost immediately—or, more like, Wales had dragged Julian away for some reason Nero hadn’t caught—and Sophie had pulled Nero into the clothing stores. Klaus had followed Nero and Sophie, and had half volunteered, half been assigned as their pack mule, carrying their packages as they traveled from store to store.

Now, Wales and Julian had caught up with the other half of their group and they were all bickering good naturedly.

“—And where have you two been, anyways?” Sophie asked, “This was supposed to be a _team outing_.”

“Well, if you must know, Sophie, I was searching through the furniture stores,” Wales replied with a scoff. “You know, so I can help you and Klaus transform your rooms into something you’ll like?”

Nero glanced over at that, raising an eyebrow. Sophie’s eyes had lit up at the topic, “Really?”

“Yes, Sophie, and I think I managed to convince Julian to knock out a wall and combine the room next to yours, and make it a partial studio too,” Wales rolled his eyes.

Sophie squealed, “Oh, wonderful! Thank you both so much!”

“One can only take so much of Wales’ insistent pestering,” Julian muttered.

Nero couldn’t resist the urge to make a comment, “You’d think you’d have practice in ignoring him with how long you’ve put up with me.”

A flash of surprise flitted across Julian’s face for a second, before he sighed, “You’d think. But Wales is apparently worse.”

Wales smirked, eyes shining in mirth, “Come now, Julian, admit it. You love having us at your place!”

“I will neither confirm nor deny,” Julian said, primly.

Nero turned away, as Julian and his friends continued their conversation. He wandered away a little, running his fingers over the shoulders of the leather jackets again. They were in varying colors, and while Nero could appreciate the flashier designs, he was one for the classics… something black, something simple, with little fanfare. He could use other pieces as the ‘pop’ in an outfit. Sometimes, a flash of jewelry, maybe the design of a shirt, even the shoes. He’d gotten comments before, with a pair of platforms he owned—

“What about you, Nero?” Wales’ voice startled Nero, and he turned to see that Wales had apparently drifted after him.

Nero blinked, “What about me, what?”

“Your room,” Wales said.

“What about my room?”

“… Were you not listening to conversation? I thought you were?”

“… Not really,” Nero swallowed. “I zoned out.” He shrugged and walked towards the denim jackets, “What are you guys talking about anyways?”

Wales huffed, looking mildly annoyed.

“Julian offered the guest rooms we’re staying in as ours,” Klaus answered. “Since it seems like we’ll be around a lot more often. The EU WBBA is wanting us to do quite a few appearances, and we decided it’d be best to do just stick in one place and travel together, rather than trying to arrange schedules and meet at the same time.”

“That’s… smart,” Nero admitted. “So, you’re redesigning the guest rooms to fit your tastes?”

“Well, I asked Julian first, since Klaus and Sophie seemed homesick, then I went after them to figure out what they like so I could remodel accordingly,” Wales shrugged.

“And why are you in charge of all this?” Nero asked.

“My mom’s an interior designer and I’m studying to be one,” Wales answered. “Now, can I ask again? Do you want your room redone?”

Nero paused, hand hovering over a coat. Did he want his room redone? He’d… never really changed it from the plain gray walls and neutral colors. That’d been the one thing he’d been afraid of changing, after his mother died and it was just his father as the parent. He’d been afraid that he’d be pushing past whatever unspoken boundaries his father had had. The change of physical appearance and finding what he liked had never been a problem, something that brought Nero joy both because he could be himself and because he could gain his father’s attention when he did so.

Admittedly, the only thing(s?) he’d ever done to make his room his was put up posters of some of his favorite musicians, and one of the few personal items that he had on display, that showed someone of character bedded down in his room, was the red guitar that sat in the corner.

But he didn’t have his father to worry about anymore. Rosario Konzern had died not long after the World Championships had started, due to cancer. Why hadn’t Nero done anything to make his room his, then?

Just as quickly as he asked himself that question, did the answer pop in his head. He was afraid of rejection by his brother. Which was… stupid. Crazy. Why was he so worried? Julian had been in his corner for so long, protecting him and encouraging him… He wouldn’t be upset by a simple change of décor!

But doubt trickled in, something that Nero had unfortunately been getting himself acquainted with quite a bit in recent weeks. Whispers tugged at the corners of his mind, telling him that it would be a bad idea and that he just listen to reason, and stay in line, because there was less trauma that way—

“Honestly I’m surprised you haven’t redone it before now,” Julian’s voice cut through the voices, and Nero glanced up at him. “I had mine done to my tastes ages ago.”

Which… was true. Hm. But Julian had always been the favorite son, so of course he had free reign—

“And you should too,” Julian continued. “And while we’re all here, and you have an expert on hand—” Julian glared at Wales when the redhead preened “—Why don’t you get some things and brainstorm with Wales on what you’d like to do?”

Nero wondered if Julian was psychic, because there was no way he wasn’t picking up on thought process otherwise.

“… Alright,” Nero relented, feeling a slight spark of excitement ignite in his system. “I guess we can do that.” Nero turned his head to Wales, blinking at the fact that the redhead had a pencil and small notebook in his hands, “What the hell.”

“Don’t ask,” Julian said, long suffering. “And just go with it.”

Nero raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, and followed Wales when the redhead motioned for him to follow him out of the store. 

Behind them, Julian, Klaus, and Sophie watched the duo walk away, and Sophie smiled, “You know, I think that’s the first time I actually saw Nero genuinely react to anything all day.”

“Thank God for Wales,” Julian mumbled, relief coloring his voice. “As much of as a headache he’s given me today, I’ll do anything to get Nero back to normal, including letting Wales go wild.”


End file.
